This application is for funds to support the Third International Workshop on Chromosome 3 Mapping, to be held in Ossining, New York, October 29-31 1995. This will be 18 months after the previous 13 workshop, at a time when it is likely that the 2cM genetic maps and the large scale physical maps of chromosome 13 will be largely complete, with the need for integration of different types of mapping efforts. A preliminary list of invitees includes 36 scientists from 11 countries. The workshop organizer is Dr. Dorothy Warburton, senior chromosome editor for 13, and a member of the program project at Columbia University on physical mapping of chromosome 13. Attendees will be required to demonstrate their interest in chromosome 13 mapping through the submission of abstracts which will be reviewed by the organizers. Plans for the meeting include (1) preliminary entry of data into databases (2) presentation of data at the meeting through oral reports, posters, and diskettes and hardcopies containing data (3) data review and coordination and preparation of reports through break-out sessions (4) dissemination of data through existing databases and the submission of a report for publication within two months of the meeting.